Run Away
by gurrrrleatyopie
Summary: Katniss finds out that shes going back to the hunger games. Runs away with Gale! Lemons..


I hear President Snow, but I don't understand. My mother sighs, Prim begins to weep. I finally begin to understand. I will be going back to the arena. I run outside, and run into an empty house in victor's village. No, it can't be happening. I am going back into the arena. But… You're guaranteed to never have to go back in the arena as a victor. It was promised! President Snow said so himself. I scream at the top of my lungs. My tears stream down my face, and I even here myself start to hiccup. I smash my fist into window, and my hand starts bleeding. The window is broken now; bits and pieces of glass on the floor marked with my blood. I take a piece of glass, and make a small cut on my thumb. I compare it to my hand, the clean glass in my hand compared to my bloody, scarred hands, don't look right. I just don't trust it. I need something; to – to- I need drink, from Haymitch. I get to my feet, but my legs are weak. I stumble towards the door, and have to grip the door frame for support. I slide down the door, and I break down into tears. I shove some of my jacket sleeve into my mouth to try and keep me quiet. This can't be happening. It can't. I scream again, with a mixture of wails.

"No, no!" I scream.

I can't go back into the arena with other victors. They're stronger than me, and the other victors didn't just leaving the Hunger Games less than 6 months ago! The worst part is, I could go with Peeta. I hear footsteps outside the door; I have a feeling they are here to keep my quiet. To shut me up. It's probably some neighbor who wants to sleep.

"Katniss," I hear. "I'm so sorry," Gale walks in, and picks me up off the floor. There is a spot on the floor that has my blood. He wipes of my hands with the bottom of his shirt, and wipes my tears. I conversation I remember comes to me. Gale wanted me to run away with him. Through my tears, I manage to choke out "Let's run away."

"Now?" Gale asks, with a confused expression on his face. That's unlike gale. He wouldn't have second thoughts about it. He'd just run. I nod.

I manage to see the smile going across his lips. "Alright, Catnip." And Gale picks me up, and he runs out the door.

We make a run for it. Gale reaches the fence, which marks the limitation for district 12. We have hunted here together almost every day for 6 years. We did it to keep our families alive. When my father died, my mother left us, not physically, but mentally. Like nobody was home. She was slowly starving us to death, so I had to learn how to hunt.

We both listen to the fence, and finding it buzzing, and alive. Gale puts me down, and we climb up an oak tree. I jump into another tree, just like Rue did. Rue. She is one of the reasons I won the hunger games. I made a promise I would win for her. I kept my promise.

I climb down that tree, afraid of the fence pricking me. Gale is behind me, and I run straight into the meadow, that way, nobody can see us, but we can see everybody. I collapse in the meadow, face down. I'm on my knees, sobbing, trying not to make much noise to give us away. I still make some noise, but it's a good thing the animals are out, and the fence is alive.

Gale crouches down, and takes my face in his hands.

"Katniss," I avoid his eyes. I don't want him to see me like this.

"Hey, Catnip." I keep avoiding him.

"Katniss, you're safe now, okay? Your safe, you're not going to the arena. You're going to stay here with me. We are safe," He cuddles me in his lap, and rest his chin on my head.

My mother, Prim, Haymitch, and Peeta may all be tortured to death to find out where I am. But, I can't bring them with us. I just can't. They would never survive, and this is just me and Gale. I nod at him, and try to understand that I am safe. But I don't feel safe. These four words repeat in my head over and over again: Existing pool of victors. That is going back into the arena.

Gale stands me up, and he just strokes my hair, and pats my back. He also tries to say comforting words to me.

I look into his eyes, and I know what he's thinking. After seeing him every day for 7 years in a row, you get the idea. He does not know what say, but he knows what to do. Gale leans down, and brings his lips to mine. I only break away when I need air, and feel bad. We fall backwards, and his lips are still touching mine. He lies on top of me, and kisses from my neck to my collar bone. This kiss is no kiss like I have with Peeta. This is strong, serious, and stirs inside me. I know I couldn't live without Gale. And now I have him, here, all to myself.

He slides his hands under my shirt, and draws circles with his thumbs. Gale touches the bottom of my breasts. He inches off my shirt, and I break this kiss for a moment to take it off. I throw it to the side. Gale wraps his arms around me in a loving way, and unhooks my bra. I'm not sure if I am actually ready, to this with Gale. I know I love him, but enough to do it?

But by instinct I take it off. I cover my breasts with my hands, knowing that I don't want to do this. Gale tosses the bra to the side. Gale tells me I'm beautiful, I am perfect, but I don't believe it. He takes my hands, and places them to the sides of me. He kisses my lower abdomen, but goes no lower than my waist. Good, he has limits. I tackle his shirt button, but I can't undo it, so he does it for me and I throw that to the side. I am shaking; I am scared, and nervous. I just want to make Gale happy. _This is it; _I think _this is all I want to take off._

Gale plays with my breasts, and kneads them and squeezes them. He licks the nipple, and gives them massages with his mouth. I loud moan escapes my lips. I take this over Peeta any - after this, I can't even think about ever being with him again. I feel something hard hit my thigh, and I know it's Gale. I'm wet, too, and this just makes me want to make Gale pleased.

I know I told myself that this is as far as I am going to take it, but I find myself clawing at his pants. I rip them off him, and take off mine. He slides his hands along my underwear, and another moan escapes my lips. He switches his lips back to my neck, just where I like them.

This is something, I never hoped would happen. I never even dreamed of this happening, and of all places, here. I like this. This time I promise myself I don't need any more of Gale. But I get this feeling that I need to be closer. I tug his boxers, and they slide off him. I look at him. Gale is beautiful, handsome, without clothes. But he's huge. He won't fit inside me. Gale takes off my underwear slowly, for suspense purposely, most likely.

Without warning, he takes his finger, and places in my crotch. I moan loudly, and I know I am still wet. I wet myself again, and he just smiles at me. Gale places his head down, and I feel his tong dance across my lower region. I almost want to scream it feels so good. Load moans escape my lips, and Gale is pleased.

"Ready, Catnip?" he asks.

Am I ready? This could actually make me bring a child into the world but I have a feeling it won't. I do hear though, that the man inside you hurts at first, then the pleasure hits. I lean my back against a tree. I am ready.

I open my legs wide, so Gale can get in at a good angle. He takes my hands again and places them on his back. But I feel embarrassed, because he is big. I, on the other hand, have a smaller body stature. He places his hands gently around my butt, to support me. Gale goes slowly; he gets into his position, and lowers himself in. I feel his tip, and there's no pain yet. Then the pain I feel, I have to squeeze his back hard. I dig my nails into him to help me. I bite the inside of my mouth and I am bleeding again. But here comes the pleasure. I feel great, and he does deeper. I moan so loud, Gale has to hush me with his lips. I tell him to go faster, and harder, and he does. I murmur his name again and again. I moan. An idea comes to me. I prop me legs up on his shoulders, so he can get his penis in at a different at angle. I scream in pleasure. I wrap my legs around his waist so he can't let go. His lips come to comfort me, and soon, he's at my breasts again. I don't want him out. I let him go, and I let me lay on him. We stop, too soon for me, and I complain to Gale.

"Later," is his answer. I fall asleep, with Gale besides me to protect me.

I wake up, and put my clothes back on. I found that he had brought the bows yesterday night and the quivers, with us to the meadow. And today, I don't even know how to face Gale. I know that yesterday I freaked out over going back to the games, but maybe I only made love with Gale because I was weak. But I do know I love him, that's one thing I am sure of. I hope he does not hate me. I load my bow and place the quiver over my shoulder, and wander off for a hunt.

I hunt for breakfast, because there is no way I will ever go back to the Seam. Gale and I ran away and we will now spend the rest of our lives, here together, I hope. We could even go farther away from here, past the meadow. A whole new territory Gale and I have never seen before.

I bring the bow string back to my cheek bone and aim directly at a wild turkey's eye. I let go, and the turkey is lifeless. I take down another turkey and a rabbit; I assume it will be enough for breakfast. I find a patch of nightlock, and I tell myself to stay away from those. Gale is changing when I greet him with our breakfast. He hasn't put on his underwear yet, and I want to look away, but after everything we went through, I don't think this is a problem. He dresses in his normal clothes, and fixes his hair with his hand.

"I got breakfast," I blurt out.

"So I can see," he says. I nod.

"I'll cook it," he says.

"But Gale, they'd find us if we made a fire. We could try to go to the old house, in-"

"Let's move farther down the woods. Like a few miles, we can just see how far we can get every day."

"Okay," I say. I hope this won't be too hard. But maybe it won't after I won the hunger games and all. Being a victor made me stronger, physically, but mentally, I'm weak. We walk down to the lake, and wash up, so I strip down to my under clothes, and wash my normal clothes. I get all the way in the water, and swim around for a bit.

I make Gale come in, and he strips down to his boxers. He cleans them with a large rock he found, and comes in with me.

"You taught me how to swim here," Gale says "Remember?"

"Oh, I remember. You were a natural."

"You're not too bad yourself."

"Thanks, I needed your reassurance."

"Anytime," I give a small smile. We walk farther into the water, about up to my thigh. I slip on a rock, and fall backwards into the water. Gale pulls me back up, and draws me into a hug, and pats my back. I don't know why though, I mean I just fell. I don't think I was going to drown or anything like that.

I walk back to the land, and find our clothes drying on a bed of rocks. I place my clothes on, and I knowing that my clothes will dry later during the day. We walk the way Gale told me that we would go the day of the reaping, if we actually did. And here we are, having sex, and running from the capitol!

"Gale, do you remember that girl that we saw here? She was being chased by the hovercrafts."

"Orangey hair?"

"Yea, she was in the Capitol. She was my avox, and I just, feel bad we didn't save her, Gale. We could have saved her." I said.

"We would have become avoxes to then, Katniss." I nod and swallow hard. It's still hard for me digest that we are actually running away. This is his idea, even though I brought it up yesterday. He told me, that he wanted to run away with me. He told me the morning of the reaping. But, I went away and instead volunteered for Prim in the reaping. I won the 74th Hunger games, with Peeta. Peeta announced his undying love for me. Sadly, I do love him, but not like that. Gale knows that I choose him over Peeta, but I am not sure if I told him it's all an act.

By now, it's already past breakfast. I know I have to cook the meat soon, knowing having dead meat not cooked could attract flies. Don't want that. We walk a few miles, and me Gale doesn't talk. He says something I hope nobody would ever say to me.

"How is it?"

"What?"

"The arena,"

I hope not to get emotional about this topic. "How do you think it was? It was great, Gale! I want to go back," I say with sarcasm in my voice almost like Haymitch.

"Okay, sweetheart. I know you want to go back. I know you had fun, you had Peeta."

Some parts of the arena was much more fun than another apart. I defiantly had a good time when I found out we won. I open my mouth planning to start off with some kind of joke, but my smile drops, and a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Katniss, are you okay?"

"I can't do this anymore," I wonder if knows what I am taking about. I know how to put it.

"I need to be free," I say again.

Some lyrics from a song I learned from my dad come back to me:

_Only one day can you let me go_

_That day is when I'm set free_

_Set free away, from this place_

_Beyond the grown farther than the long_

_I'm glad to be gone_

_I loved you all along_

I find this song beautiful, wonderful, and I believe my father wrote it himself. He loved our family, and really adored life. He knew that there was a better place to be than here. When I first heard this song, I thought they were referring to the Capitol. It slowly dawns on me, that referring to when you die. Because I am almost sure that there is no other place that you can go, and not be safe from the capitol. Even in the middle of the woods, Gale and I are not safe.

With


End file.
